


I didn't ask to be a half-blood

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Ashton has panic attacks, Crossover, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, also no Canon PJO characters, couldn't think of a good godly parent for Cal so I made him part goat, demigod!Ashton, demigod!Luke, demigod!Michael, satyr!Calum, this is sort of set up after The Last Olympian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin was a normal high school senior until he was dragged out his normal life to find out he was a son of a Greek god. Arriving to this camp made especially for kids like him, Ashton is struggling with this new life. But being the new kid doesn't go unnoticed by other demigod,Luke. Now he has to go on a very dangerous quest, but he has the help of some new friends, Michael, Calum as well as Luke, Ashton won't be the the same quiet, artsy boy he was before.   </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Or the one where Luke, Michael and Ashton are demigods and Calum is part goat. And they go a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover had been in my head for a while, so I decided to write it out. And the other chapters won't be this long, I was just excited to write this story.

Soft snow hit the windowpane, slowing piling outside. Ashton was in bed curled up with his guitar in his lap. His little brother was fast sleep next to him. Henry fell asleep faster when Ashton sang for him. And Ashton didn’t mind. Henry was the only person who he’d let hear him. It was a bit embarrassing for the young boy to admit but he did have a bit of stage fright. Ashton didn’t like attention toward himself. He’d mostly like to stay in the sidelines and doodle. 

His friends on the other hand were just the opposite. The clock shined a bright 7: 15 from across the room. Quietly, Ashton slipped off the bed, placed the guitar in the corner and let his brother sleep. Closing the door behind him, Ashton could see his mother and sister asleep in their own rooms. 

They’ll be here in about an hour. Ashton got to his own room and checked his phone again, for the fifth time tonight. He had re-read and re-read the messages his friends had sent him earlier in the day. He sighed. How did his friends not know that Ashton wasn’t the kind of the guy that liked to party. He’d protested about going to this party for days but his friend’s were stubborn. 

With the weather not looking so good, Ashton prayed that somehow the party was going to be canceled. That hope was crushed with a new message that popped up on his phone screen. They’d be by his apartment in half an hour. Great, he thought. Well he might as well get dressed. Ashton soon had some black jeans and old band shirt on with some combat boots on. He figured this party was going to be inside, so there was no need to dress too warm. 

Waiting in the living, he sat down until another text appeared, telling the boy that the car was outside. Ashton grabbed his heaviest jacket before locking the door behind him. His friends were outside, piled inside Matt’s tiny car, most of them already plastered. 

“Asht-ON!” Sebastian called from the passenger seat. “Time to get our party ON!” Ashton squeezed into the back seat, ignoring his drunken friend. Matt speeded off as soon as Ashton had closed the door, throwing the curly haired boy back into his seat. The party was in Brooklyn so the drive was just short from Queens. The boys jammed to the radio, talking about how the end of their school lives were about to end in couple of short months. Half of the boys in the car had some sort of scholarship to NYU or some other big university. Most of them sports related. 

“Hey Ash, so glad you could make it tonight. This is probably totally different from you normal Friday nights.” Sebastian spoke to Ashton through the rear view mirror. “You know, boring.” Again Ashton ignored his friend. “Kidding, man. I’ll make sure this is a night you won’t forget.” 

Arriving to the party was overwhelming for Ashton. The street was already filling with parked cars and music could be heard booming from the lite up house at the end of the street. Crowds of teens were entering and exiting the house. It was a good thing Ashton didn’t have claustrophobia, because entering the house was impossible. Each room on the bottom floor was filled to the walls with teens. Ashton remained at the front door as some of the friends parted, disappearing into the crowds. Sebastian came from behind him, placing an arm around Ashton’s shoulder. 

“Try and have some fun, yeah?” He then patted Ashton on the back and left the boy by himself. That was easier said then done. This wasn’t his scene. And as much as his friends tried to be nice and get Ashton a social life, Ashton would be at home with his family, watching some stupid cartoon But he was a senior. When is he ever going to get a chance to party like this? College wasn’t an option for Ashton. He couldn’t afford it and he didn’t want him mom to go into the debt.

Loud music engulfed the house, shaking the very structure. Ashton had found the kitchen and was quickly given a bottle of beer from a very generous football player. It didn’t take long for Ashton to finish the first bottle and the football player was more than happy to give the curly haired boy another one. Taking this one with him, Ashton managed to find his group of friends again. They were all more plastered than he was at the moment, laughing as they fumbled while standing on their two feet.

“Ash man, finally getting into the fun.” Sebastian called when Ashton made his way over. 

“Shut up.” 

His friend laughed. “So have you gotten any numbers yet?” Ashton shook his head, taking a chug at his beer. Sebastian huffed, scanning the crowd around the two. “Hey, what about that guy. He’s totally eyeing you.” Sebastian nudged an elbow. 

Ashton found the guy Sebastian was talking about in the crowd. He had tanned skin with dark raven hair. And deep brown eyes that were definitely locked onto Ashton. And they weren’t flirty stares either; they actually were making Ashton feel a bit uncomfortable. 

“Nah, I’m more into blondes anyway.” Ashton turned away from the guy. He could still feel the glares stinging his back. 

“Fine. I’ll take him.” Sebastian was already over to the guy. Ashton watched as his friend got turned down by the strange guy and couldn’t help but laugh. “He was a dick.”

The party went on for another hour and Ashton was slowly getting more and more drunk with each bottle he drank. He didn’t do much, he just stand around and watched other people dance and mingle. His senses were starting to go numb. So when Ashton felt a hand grab his shoulder, the blonde was a bit slow to react. 

“You have to follow me, hurry.” It was the strange boy. Ashton stepped back in confusion, releasing the guy’s grip. 

“Hey, I’ve only had a couple of beers and I’m not that easy. And who ever told you lied.” 

“No.” The boy shook his head in frustration. “You don’t understand.  
You’re not safe here.” The guy was now pulling Ashton away from the party. 

“In danger? What in the hell are you talking about?” Ashton demanded. The guy nervously started to pull on his sleeve again when Ashton noticed the he was also glancing above Ashton’s head every so often. Ashton was curious as to what he was looking at. 

He couldn’t actually tell what it was exactly, but Ashton could see what looked like a bright, yellow, neon sign above his head. “What! What is that?” He yelled, waving his arms franticly at the light.

“Stop!” The guy pulled his arms down. “Don’t make a scene. They’ll noctice you faster. Just stay calm.”

“Calm?! There is a light above my head and some weird ass guy wants me to follow him, yeah, that’s be a little bit hard.” The guy’s attention averted for a second behind Ashton and his body stiffened. 

Before Ashton could turn around and take a look for himself, the guy pulled Ashton close to him and whispered in his ear, “If you want to live, you will follow out of his house.” The look in the raven-haired boy’s eyes was dead serious and that was all Ashton needed when he pulled away. 

Ashton followed the boy out into the street until they stopped at a car. “Wait, where are you taking me?” A bit of panic was in his voice. He didn’t know what was happening. His brain was swimming with questions but his fear was holding back his voice. 

“Somewhere safe, I promise.”

“And how do I know you’re not some sick, whack job and just lying to me just so you can take me out into the woods and chop me up?” 

“Are you always this paranoid?” The latter boy pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I’m not going to kill you. I’m doing the exact opposite right now. So the longer we talk, those mons- those people in there are going to figure out you’re gone and they will kill you. So get in the car, Ashton.”

The curly haired boy didn’t argue with that and listened to the tanned guy. Once both of them were in the car, the guy speed off into the night. They were at least ten minutes away when Ashton spoke up. “You know my name?”

“I know more than that.” 

“Great. So you’ve been stalking me.” It was quiet in the car again. All Time Low was lowly playing but that still didn’t distract Ashton from all the unanswered questions he had. 

“Uh, I’m Calum by the way.” Calum turned to Ashton who was slumped against the car window. 

“Okay. So, are you going to explain to me what is going on?”

“Not right now. The less you know the better. Once we get to the safe place, then I’ll explain everything.” 

“Right.” Ashton rolled his eyes. “I knew I should have stayed home tonight.” He said under his breath. Ashton kept his eyes on the road outside his window. He recognized some of the signs that they passed by. “We’re going to Long Island?” 

“Yeah, so make your self comfortable. We got a good hour.” The ride went rather quick even with the late night traffic. Calum took an exit that seemed to be going toward the Long Island Sound. It was other good fifteen minutes until he turned into this dirt road. Ashton straightened up in his seat as his mind when to the worst-case scenario. 

“I thought you said you’re weren’t taking me into the woods?”

“I never said that.” Calum pulled over at the side of the road and got out of the car. Ashton panicked as he remained inside. This had gone way too far. He searched for his phone in his pockets. He was ready to call 9-1-1. His fingers were hovering the send button when Calum knocked on his window. “Come on. We just got go up that hill then I can explain everything. Who you calling?”

“No one.” Ashton shoved his phone back into his pockets and exited the car. Calum was at the base of the hill, starting to climb. Ashton wasn’t too far behind. He had no idea why he trusted this Calum guy so much. What if he was lying? Ashton could get chopped up into little pieces. All he had to do was turn around and run away.

“So, just over his hill there is this camp. That is where I’m taking you.” Calum explained, pointed at the top of the hill. Ashton snapped back out of his thoughts. He could see a huge pine tree at the top, suggesting that was what Calum was referring to. 

The climb up was steeper than Ashton imagined as he was having difficulties making his way up. Or it was the alcohol making him tired. He must have not noticed how slowly he was going until Calum was pulling him by the wrist.  
Calum was pulling at a steady pace when he stopped for a moment. The ground suddenly just then shook under their feet and Ashton along with Calum turned around back toward the car. Their eyes grew with fear. 

There at the side of the road was the biggest figure Ashton had ever seen. It had to be at least ten feet tall. The thing had a extremely large club in it’s hand and with one swift swing, squished Calum’s car like a pancake. 

“Run.” Ashton heard Calum quietly whisper to him. He turned back towards the hill and Calum was already a head of him. “RUN!” He called back. Ashton took off after him, running faster than he had ever done in his entire life. 

What has that thing? This couldn’t be real? 

Calum was still in eyesight but Ashton made the mistake of peering over his shoulder. That thing was coming after them now. Each step it took shook the ground making Ashton stumble a couple of times. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. Only a couple more yards and he would be at the top. 

He must have been really out of it because the closer Ashton got to the top, he swore that he saw kids, actually kids who were younger than him start running from the trees and toward that thing. They were all wearing armor and wielding some sort of weapon. Groups of ten went one after and other ready to attack. 

Being more concentrated on the kids running past him, Ashton managed to stumble over his own feet, falling to the ground. Looking back at the now battle at the bottom of the hill, these kids were actually attacking this thing and winning. 

It was a bit much to take in. He had to be dreaming right now. There was no way he was in Long Island, as preteens were attacking this giant. But all of them were focus on the one at the road when another, his buddy, was coming from the trees and right toward Ashton. He had no time to react as this other giant swung it’s club toward the boy, smashing it right on his leg.

The pain was unbearable. All the feeling he had in his leg was gone. Ashton screamed out in pain, tears failing from his hazel eyes. The giant had his smile on his face, towering over the boy. It lifted it’s club again, ready to make a killing blow. 

And Ashton was ready. There was no hope for him right now. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. What he wasn’t prepared for was arms around his shoulders. With the rest of his strength to not pass out, he saw a boy with bright orange hair at his side. 

“Hey, stay with me. Hey, don’t you dare pass out, not here.” His voice was barely audible. Weakly Ashton groaned looking down at his broken leg and the pile of gold dust just in front of him. “Good you’re alive.” The boy saw Ashton’s eyes open and wonder around. “Just stay with my voice. Hey, hey! Don’t close your eyes!” But it was hard for Ashton to stay awake. Soon he was now going in and out of consciousness. 

“Help!” The orange haired boy called out. Ashton’s eyes fluttered open again when he felt arms under him and pick him up. His vision was blurry and his whole body was in pain. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” This voice was new. It wasn’t the orange haired boy’s; it was deeper. Ashton’s head was rest against his rescuer’s chest. He glanced up and saw the most beautiful face. This boy had piercing blue eyes, almost electric blue. And those were the last thing he saw before completely blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess who's Michael's, Luke's and Ashton's godly parent is? Hint: none of them are the same. I'd like to see who you think it is.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading, I'd love some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton finally awakes and gets a tour of the camp. And we get to see some of some other campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, random posting for this story. But I'm still interested in this story. I don't want to give up.

Never in a million years would Ashton have believed what he saw last night. Or what he thought he saw. Because honestly he was going to need at least a couple of years of therapy. Ashton woke up groggy in what seemed to be some sort of cot. Sun shined inside the tent like structure he was in. Once he vision was getting clearer, Ashton noticed other teens were in other cots all along the walls of the tent. 

Propping himself on his elbows, Ashton remembered his leg. It should be in pain or in some sort of cast. Panic spread through him, questioning if he would still have a leg. That thing last night basically flattened it like a pancake with it’s giant club thing. But to his full amazement, his leg was perfectly fine. He even wiggled his toes just to make sure it was real.

“Ah, so Sleeping Beauty finally wakes!” Ashton looked down the aisle that separated the two rows of cots. The orange haired boy was making his way to Ashton’s cot. He stop right at the foot it, smiling at the curly haired boy. “Feeling better I ‘magin? You know your leg was like a limb noodle when we finally got you over here. All flopping around. It was pretty cool. But nothing like a little extra ambrosia to fix you up, am I right.” The blabbered boy reached for the clipboard that hung at the edge of Ashton’s cot. “Oh and it says here you’re an Apollo kid. So I guess you’ve met some of your sibling already.” 

Ashton must have had the most confused look on his face because the orange haired boy was waited for him to reply but got nothing but a stare. “Gods, you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” Ashton shook his head and the latter boy groaned throwing his head back in annoyance. “Some satyr Calum is. Hood!” The boy called out down the aisle. Calum came sprinting in from outside.  
Seeing Calum actually gave a moment of relief for Ashton. Calum came walking over to the boy at the foot of Ashton’s cot. At first Ashton could only see Calum from the waist up but once he got closer, Ashton almost fell out of his bed see what was in place of Calum’s legs. Instead of normal human being legs, Calum from the waist down was goat. With the wiry hair, the hooves, everything. 

“Y-your legs?!” Ashton stammered, not taking his eyes off Calum’s legs. Both boys were very calm about it whilst Ashton was freaking out. They ignored him for a moment.

“Calum, I thought you were this guy’s protector?” 

“I was or am.”

“Okay then why doesn’t he know anything about the camp?” Calum was about to respond but stopped as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Oh, um yeah. I was going to tell him everything but the Giant…” The look the orange haired boy was giving Calum didn’t look to impressed with his excuse. “Michael, you know how much Giants scare the living Hades out of me. What was I suppose to do? I got him to camp alive, didn’t I?” Calum turned to Ashton, acknowledging his presence for the first time since arriving, “Didn’t I?” All Ashton did was nodded and that reassured Calum. 

The orange haired boy, who was Michael, rubbed his temple. “Yeah I know. The whole San Francisco thing. But now I got to squeeze that whole talk in while I give him the tour. And by the way, it wasn’t you who got him here alive. It was Luke.” 

The name spent Ashton’s stomach flipping and flopping. Was Luke the blue-eyed boy who Ashton saw before blacking out?

“Yeah, hey. What the hell is going on?” The other two boys looked over at Ashton, realizing he was still in front of them. 

“I guess I’m going to be the one to explain everything.” Michael took one finally look at Ashton’s clipboard before placing it back. “Come on, uh, Ashton. We better get going otherwise we won’t make it in time for dinner.” Michael waved Ashton over to the end of the tent where and Calum were now standing. 

Cautiously, Ashton swung his legs over the edge of the cot. He had to stare at how his legs was still working. Michael waving him over again, Ashton went into sprint over to the other boys. Once at their side, Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton’s shoulder. “Alright. Let’s start this tour, shall we.” Michael smiled. 

“Hello. My name is Michael and I’ll be your guide this evening.” He spoke like a flight attended, happy and perky. He even gave Ashton one of his most cheesiest smiles. “Now if you follow me, you’ll see Camp Half Blood in all it’s glory. And please keep your hands and feet away from flying arrows, swords or Harpies.” Michael took a few steps forward before turning back at Ashton who was trying his best to hide his laughter. “Just one thing though,” His voice went back to normal. “I got to go to my cabin and pick something up. Just a side trip. Hey, I’ll even show yours ahead of schedule.”

The trip over to the cabins was only a short walk from the infirmary tent. All the cabins were arranged in a U-shaped formation. Along the way, Michael got to the basics of the Camp Half Blood. This is where all demigods come to train, and learn and very often live. And how it is the only safe place for people like him and Michael. Children of Greek gods. 

“My dad is a god?” 

“Yep.” Michael looked over his shoulder. “And from what your file said, Apollo is your dad. Cabin number 7.” Michael pointed behind them to a golden-like cabin. Ashton turned to see the cabin flowing with teens. 

“And yours?” Michael just smirked. He had stopped walking and stopped in front of colorful cabin. It was covered with random paint spatters, paintings and sculptures here and there. And if Ashton focused hard enough, he could have sworn he could see a rainbow hovering over the cabin.

“Take a wild guess.” Michael opened the door and immediately ducked down. An empty glass bottle flew just inches away from Ashton’s face, hitting the wall behind him. His eyes grew wide with fear.

“You asshole! You knew those sodas were for my latest sculpture. And you to go and fucking drink one of them!” A very angry girl yelled from a desk. Michael popped back up.

“Ashton, this is my sister Daven.” Michael said very chill even after a bottle was aimed to his head.

The girl walked over to the boys, face still raging with fury. And all directed toward Michael. “You’re a totally dick, you know that Michael. You know how hard it was to get those bottles into camp. Very hard.” She pushed a finger into his chest before turning back to the desk with five different colored soda bottles. 

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know. And I was thirsty. What did you want me to do? Die of hydration?” 

“Yeah. As a matter of fact I would have.” Daven crossed her arms in front of her chest. Michael rolled his eyes and walked past her. 

“Ash, I’ll be right back. Just got to get something. Make yourself at home.” Michael left Ashton and Daven alone in the main room of the cabin as he turned to a side room. 

“I feel sorry for you.” Daven spoke up after a moment of silence between the two of them. Her face had gotten softer as a smirk appeared. The brunette girl made her way to Ashton, pushing him back toward the wall.

“W-why is that?”

“Cause you got stuck with my idiot brother as your guide.” Daven was now pressed up against Ashton’s chest, her neck reaching up to his face. “If I was your guide, I’d show you a lot more than just this camp.” She ran a finger down his chest.

“Oh.” Ashton swallowed hard. “Uh, so what were those b-bottles for?” He tried to change the subject. But that didn’t get the girl to give him back his personal space.

“For our mom, Iris. It was going to be a tribute for her. She like colorful things. I make abstract sculptures for her, while Michael just colors his hair for her. It’s hard to believe that I’m not her favorite. I spent all day working on them and what does he do. He goes and messes around with those Hermes kids.”

“Daven! Leave him alone!” Michael called from the other room. Hearing her brother, Daven stepped away and rolled her eyes. “And it’s not messing around, we just have fun.”

“Whatever. I wasn’t doing anything to him, gods.” She now stepped off and returned to the desk, still giving Michael a death glare. 

Michael pushed Ashton out of the cabin, and Ashton as actually grateful. “Sorry about her.” Michael apologized once the cabin door was closed behind them. “She can be very annoying. But got my thing and we still can go to your cabin, what do you say?” 

Ashton nodded, following Michael across the field. He lead him to the golden cabin they had seen earlier. A tall, blonde girl stood by the main door. “Michael!” The girl ran up to him with open arms. “Giving another tour I see. Chiron really trusts you then.” 

“Well, I haven’t gotten a complaint yet.” Michael turned to Ashton. “Ashton, this is Liana Cabin 7’s head counselor. Liana, this is Ashton, your new brother.” Liana’s face lite up. She jumped at Ashton, wrapping him her arms.

“Welcome home, brother!” She said, releasing the curly haired boy. “Do you mind if I take him inside, let him get a bunk at least?” Liana directed toward Michael. He just nodded. Again Ashton was being pushed around as Liana lead him into the cabin. She went on talking all about Cabin 7. How it was always bright and filled with music. And Ashton could see why. All the windows were open and rays of sun filled every inch of the place. And there were bunch of group of kids just jamming with each other. 

Ashton liked the feel of the place. Usually in new places, he would get this uncomfortable vibe of how he just wanted to get out as soon as possible but in here with all these other kids, this wasn’t like that at all.

“So pick any bunk that’s not taken. We have a lot of them, so choose wisely.” Liana gave Ashton one last squeeze on his shoulders before heading back to the main door where Michael was still standing. Ashton idly walking around the room, finding any bunk he wanted to call his. He walked past a few until stopping at one in the corner of the room.

There was already another guy laying down on the top bunk. He looked about the saw age as Ashton, maybe a year or two younger. He also had a guitar in his lap as he strumed a few chords. He was quick to notice Ashton standing at the bottom.

“It’s not taken, if that’s what your wondering?” The boy leaned over the edge of his top bunk. “You can have it if you want. I’m Josh.” Josh reached out a hand to Ashton. 

“Ashton. And thanks.” Ashton shook his hand. “I haven’t shared a bunk in a while.” 

“Same here, but at least your not on the floor like in Cabin 11.” But before Ashton could ask what he meant, Michael was calling him over. “Ah, still got your tour to finish. Well I guess I’ll see at dinner tonight, bro.” Josh went back to laying in his bunk and Ashton walked over to Michael. 

“We better get going. We still got a lot to see.” Michael and Ashton waved goodbye to Liana who gave them both hugs before leaving. Michael was actually really quick with the tour. He showed Ashton the rest of the cabins, lake, stables, strawberry field, the Big House and finally the training area was their last stop. 

There was already a session going on in the dirt pit. Two boys were swings away at each other as a group of spectators watched and cheered. 

“Are those actually swords?” Ashton asked Michael was also getting into the fight.

“Hades, yeah. How else are we suppose to learn how to kill monsters. With plastic toys?” Ashton didn’t answer, instead he focused on the two warriors. One was taller and the more skilled of the two. He had great footing and could have easily taken the other one down. But this fight was more a lesson as the taller one would often stop and coach other latter one from time to time. 

When the lesson was over, the taller boy patted the younger one on the back before stepping over the barrier and waving toward Michael and Ashton. Michael was the only one who waved back. 

“Luke there you are.” Luke was sweaty and dusty from the little lesson. He slide his sword back into it’s scabbard that rested on the side of his hip. He was all covered in iron chain messing that seemed a little too big for him. But Ashton didn’t notice any of that. The only thing he saw was Luke’s electric blue eyes. They glowed just as they did the night he first saw them.

“Where else do you think I was? I have training duties all this week.” The two went on talking about their schedules then on to the fight that happened last night.

“Then you come in all hero-like, just like any son of Zeus, and save this guy.” Michael patted Ashton on the back.

“Yeah, thanks about that. I really don’t know how to repay you. I’m Ashton.” Ashton smiled and extended his hand for Luke. 

Luke took his hand firmly, giving it a shake. “Hey, Ashton. Yeah, was going to check up on you, once I got a break. But its good to see up and around. And I hope Mikey has been taking good care of you.” Luke leaned in, at almost a whisper.

“Hades I have! I’m the gods damn best guide in this entire camp. And besides, I was going to call you this morning. You know, do that that whole Snow White thing, and see if that would wake him up.” Michael winked. Ashton hadn’t noticed until Michael was staring down at Ashton and Luke’s still connected hands. 

Ashton quickly released, his face feeling a bit heated. He didn’t know if was from Michael’s comment or that he had Luke’s hand that long. Luke still had a smile and his eyes on Ashton.

“Alright. Come on Ash. I think Liana might have a more couple of things for you before dinner.” Ashton didn’t want to argue but he also didn’t want to say good-bye to Luke just yet. He had just met his rescuer, he kind of want to thank him a bit more.

“See you around then, Ashton.” Luke started to walk back to the pit, waving at the two boys but his gaze was locked onto Ashton. And Ashton swore that as Luke was getting over the barrier, he tripped over his feet, almost falling face first into the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give props to anyone who guessed right on the godly parents. I didn't even think about Hermes for Michael (I'm a child of his btw), but I made a little hint that he still is mischievous. Also Daven is actually an OC I have had for a couple of years now, and decided to give her a bit of a part in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton just can't get Luke off his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I wasn't done with this story. Just had REALLY bad writers block. Also if there are errors, sorry I wanted to upload without proof reading too much.

The hour of dinner was finally upon them. Liana did have a couple of things for Ashton when he arrived back to the golden cabin; like his schedule for the camp and some of his personal things. Ashton didn’t have time to ask how they got some of those things before Liana was pushing him and all the other Apollo kids out of the cabin and into some sort of line. 

Ashton had managed to find his bunkmate, Josh, in the shuffle. “You managed to survive your first day. Congrats.” 

“Yeah. Thanks. Where are we headed?”

“Pavilion. Diner time.” The entire cabin lined outside and headed up this hill. Greek columns lined all along the hill. It even had an amazing view of the sea. Ashton didn’t have time to take it all in before he was taking a seat. 

All the tables were arranged just like the cabins, in a U-shape formation. There were already tables filled when Cabin 7 arrived. Once at his seat, Ashton had to ask. “So, how does this work? Do we order off a menu or do it cafeteria style?” 

“Nope. The nymphs serve BBQ and fruit.” Josh said just as a plate was dropped in front of Ashton. He looked up to see a girl. Her skin and hair were tinted green and she had flowers growing out of her hair. She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. “And the cups, just say what you want and it’ll appear. Just nothing alcoholic.” Josh sipped his grape soda.

Ashton didn’t believe him at first. He looked at the cup as if it was some out of this world device. Hesitantly, Ashton picked up the cup and in a hush voice said, “Root Beer.” The cup suddenly filled up with brown liquid. Ashton took a sip, and to his amazement, it was in fact Root Beer. “Whoa.”

“Yep. Come on, we got to go give a tribute.” Josh stood up taking his plate with him. 

“What?” 

“Just follow me.” The rest of the table got up and went into the middle of the pavilion. All of cabin 7 formed a line at this large golden tub that was filled with firewood. The fire inside burned so bright it was hard to keep his eyes open. Ashton watched as some of the other Apollo kids in front of him picked off some food off their plates and tossed it into the fire. 

“Why are we just burning food?” Ashton leaned in to Josh.

“It’s a tribute to the gods. Don’t ask me why. I think it’s for respect or something.” Josh was next in line. He picked out the biggest and reddest strawberry and a juicy looking rib off his plate and tossed it into the fire. “There you go, dad.” 

Ashton was now in front of the tub. Looking over his plate, he decided on a bundle of grapes that he thought looked well and a piece from his pulled pork sandwich and tossed that into the fire. “Um, I guess that’s for you… dad?” The word sounded alien coming from his own mouth. But he couldn’t dwell on his daddy issues right now. The next cabin was making their way up. Ashton hurried back to his own table. 

As dinner continued on, Ashton was taking notice of everything. Especially how the rest of the tables were or were not filled with campers. Tables from cabins 10, 11 and even his own, 7, were filled with campers that some were falling off the sides. Then there were others whom had maybe the most five campers at their tables. And then there were three tables where there was barely anyone at all. One being Luke’s table. Ashton saw the blonde sitting by himself, munching on a piece of bread. 

“Hey, Josh.” Josh turned with a mouth full of berries and hummed a response before swallowing. “I’m going to go sit with Luke. Can you save my seat?” 

“Whoa, you can’t do that!” Josh grabbed Ashton’s wrist pulling him back down to his seat.

“Why not? Everyone else has someone to eat with. Why can’t he?”

“It’s the rules. We’re only supposed to sit at the table that represents our cabins. It’s forbidden to switch. Only satyrs can but they usually sit at table 12, with Mr. D. Luke is the only child of Zeus, so he has to eat alone.”

Ashton reluctantly sat back down until dinner was over. He felt bad to see the blonde sit all by himself. Everyone seemed to know what to do after dinner, except for the new guy. Every single table got up and made their way to this large outdoor amphitheater. In the large crowd, Ashton stupidly, managed to lose his own cabin. It wasn’t hard to find his way to the place, all he had to do was follow the crowd. 

When Ashton felt the touch on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but to jump when a sudden burst of electricity hit him. “Hey.” Luke smiled with his hand on Ashton’s shoulder walking along side him.

“Hey.”

“Just checking up on you. Seeing how Mikey is doing such a good job at it.” Luke gestured his head at his friend who was running crazily with some other boys up to the amphitheater. 

“Yeah I’m good now. Just needed some food, I guess. Thanks.” Ashton returned a smile. 

“Awesome. And hey, can’t wait to hear you sing tonight.” Luke walked away, leaving Ashton dumbstruck. Singing? No. Ashton does not sing, and not in public in front of fifty plus people. 

Another hand was placed on Ashton’s shoulder, this time it was Josh. “Found you. Come on. We have to get you a spot in the chorus. Do you already know your range?” Josh was now dragging Ashton down to the bottom of the amphitheater with the rest of their cabin as all the other campers took seats up above. 

“Wait, I – I can’t sing.”

“Of course you can. You’re a son of Apollo. It’s sort of comes with the deal.” 

“No you don’t understand.” But Josh wasn’t listening to Ashton. He just kept dragging him down to the rest of Cabin 7. Seeing the rows and rows of the amphitheater starting to fill up, made Ashton not feel too hot. 

“Liana, found him.” Josh gave Ashton over to his cabin counselor then took a seat. 

“Thanks Josh. Hey, are you okay Ashton? You don’t look so good.” Liana saw how colorless Ashton’s face had turned. 

“I- I- I can’t sing. Not in front of – all these people.” Ashton’s began to shake and he could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. His breathing started to become rapid even though he was outside in the open, he felt closed in. 

“Breath Ash. I won’t let you sing, okay. Let’s just get you back to the cabin.” Liana waved someone over, telling them that she would take Ashton back to the cabin. No one seemed notice the two of them leaving, which gave Ashton a bit of relief. He didn’t want to make a scene. 

~*~

“Alright, just say in bed. I’ll tell Chiron that you were still feeling bad or something.” Liana gave Ashton a sweet smile when they got back into the cabin. “Drink some water and relax. And I’ll try my best to keep everyone quiet when we come back.”

“Thanks. And I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. Just because you have talent doesn’t mean you want to show it off. I understand. And whenever you feel ready to come join us, I know everyone will be happy to see you.” Liana gave Ashton a tight hug before leaving him alone in the cabin. 

Having the whole cabin by himself, gave the boy a sense of ease. Ashton got comfortable and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt from his suite case. He then went and grabbed his sketchbook and some color pencils. He took them up to his bunk. Crossing his legs, Ashton began doodling. He started off with just basic pencil sketches of random things he saw during the day. Like the different nymphs he saw around the lake. Ashton tried to capture their wild and free nature he saw in them. 

Once those little drawings where done, Ashton reached over for a blue pencil. There was this one image he had to get out of his head and down on paper. Concentrating hard on the image, the pencil almost seemed to move on it’s own, printing out the most bluest eyes on paper. 

The longer the boy looked down at the finished sketch, he realized who those eyes belonged to. “That’s not creepy at all, Irwin.” He sighed to himself. Ashton crumbled up the paper and threw it under his pillow. After such a long day, it didn’t take long before Ashton was sound asleep. 

~*~

It’s been a week since Ashton had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. And he never thought he could actually feel at home here. He’s gotten to know more of his half-brothers and sisters. Which still seemed weird for him to say a loud. He was also spending most of his free time with his new best friend, Michael and Calum. That and they don’t really leave Ashton’s side. And Ashton doesn’t mind. He’d had gotten use to see Calum with half a goat and Michael’s odd habit of calling Ashton after Disney princesses. 

The only times when Michael and Calum were not glued to Ashton’s side was on his day off. The one day out of the week where he didn’t have a schedule to follow. He could go anything he wanted. It gave him time to just chill, draw or chat with his mom and siblings. And as for school, Chiron had spoken with his mother once his Winter break was over, Ashton could decide to stay a bit longer in camp to which Chiron would have a excuse for the boy to miss more of school. Or he go back when the break was over and come back to camp on the weekends. 

Ashton had about another week to think about it. And right now he didn’t know. 

Today was his first day off and Ashton did know what he wanted to do. He wondered aimlessly between the sword fighting arena and the archery field. He had found a nice shady tree to sit under and brought out his sketchbook. He had been filling it with little drawings daily. The arena today was slow compared to other days. Usually there were a few groups of campers hacking away at some dumbs or each other. But today it was quiet. 

There was only one camper out in the sand pit. He was swinging and hitting the dumbie with the most precisions, hitting the same spot over and over. He turned and swung the sword right in the dumbie’s center. He kept up his move and Ashton could barely kept up. His movements were so fluid and graceful, but at the same time fast. 

When the sword bearer stepped away, he walked right up ro Ashton. “Are you drawing me like on of your French boys?” His voice was muffled from the helmet that covered his face. The warrior didn’t give time for Ashton to answer that when he pulled off his helmet. “Sorry.” Luke saw Ashton’s reddened face. “I should stop listening to Michael.” Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “So what are you drawing?” 

Ashton looked up from his book at Luke. “Um, just things I’ve seen.” Luke took a seat next to the curly haired boy and Ashton eyes followed. “Just doodles here and there.” Luke was leaning over, getting a better look at the sketchbook in Ashton’s lap. 

“That’s the climbing rock.” Luke pointed to a drawing. 

“Yeah, still can’t believe that’s actually legal. Actual lava shouldn’t be put on anything.” 

“That’s the challenge of it.” Luke smiled. He went back to the book, his upper body almost lying down on Ashton’s lap. He could feel small sparks of electricity the closer Luke leaned in. “Hey can I see more?”

Ashton shyly nodded and handed him the book. Luke flipped through each page and Ashton couldn’t help but watch his face. He was his own worst critic, so having someone else look at his work, was something he worried about. 

“Wow. These are amazing. These actually look like a photo rather than a drawing.”

“Thanks. I’ve had more a lot more time to just draw now. Especially on my free days.” 

“Hey is this one me?” Luke pointed to the sword warrior sketch. There were two parts to it; a full body drawing and a close up of Luke’s face. Only the close up was completed while the full body was only half done. 

“Yeah. It’s harder to capture a muse when it’s moving at lightening speed.” 

“Blame my dad for that.” That brought up a thought. 

“Are you the only child of Zeus? I’ve seen you sit alone at dinner.”

“Yeah. I guess my dad isn’t one for unprotected sex like they make him out in the myths.” Luke let out a soft chuckle. It didn’t last too long as his voice went serious. “But in all honestly, I’m not suppose to be alive right now. The three big gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact that they would never have children for their own protection.” 

Ashton titled his head at the word protection. “It’s cause their children would be extremely powerful and a huge target to monsters. It’s would be dangerous life for a child of the Big Three. It is a dangerous life.” The look Luke had on his face made Ashton want to comfort the other boy. He could not imagine what Luke had been through telling from the stare he had in his eyes.

“LUKE! HEY!” Both boys turned their heads to the loud, high pitched yells from three girls waving their way. 

“Looks like you’re popular today.” Ashton joked as he took back his book. 

“Nah. It’s just some Aphrodite girls. They flirt with anything.” Luke hesitantly waved back.

“I bet. They aren’t even noticing me.” The girls were now in front of the two boys, looking down at with big smiles. 

“Hi Luke.” A blonde girl greeted him. All them had their eyes on the blonde boy and ignored the other right next to him.

“Hey, girls. Have you meet my friend Ashton here?” 

“No. Hi. Are you new to the camp?” The redhead one asked with a friendly smile. 

“Yeah. Got here just last week.” 

“Wait, aren’t you the kid who got attacked by the giant when you arrived?” The brunette now asked. 

“Eh, yeah that was me.” Ashton lowered his head. 

“Then Luke went and saved the day, like always.” The blonde girl spoke again, eyeing Luke. She looked like the ringleader of the three, seeing how the other two stood behind her. “Anyway, Luke. Cabin 9 is having a party later in the week. I, we’d, love it if you stopped by.”

“If I can bring someone, sure.”

Ashton saw the quick glance the blonde gave him. “Sure. Anything for you. So, see you then. All right. Laters. Bye Luke.”

“Bye Luke.” The two others repeated the blonde before all three of them walked off. 

Ashton couldn’t help but see how much Luke is adored around camp. There is always someone who wants to say hi or hang with him. There wasn’t a reason not to. Luke was an amazing person. He was strong, brave, kind and good looking. Compared to Ashton, the nerdy, quiet boy, Luke was, in better words, a god. 

“Aphrodite parties are pretty cool. You’ll enjoy yourself.” Luke stood up, brushing himself off. 

“Huh?” Coming back from his thoughts, Ashton looked up at Luke.

“You’re my guest. Last time I went to one of their parties, I ended up being cornered by Heather for the whole thing. If I have a wingman, she’ll more than likely back off.”

“Oh no. Sorry Luke, but the last party I went to, I got attacked by a giant and had my leg broken.” 

“And who save you from said giant? Me. I won’t let get you attacked twice. It’s in my rescue policy. Once I save you, you are promised a life time of protection.” The blonde snuck in a wink at the end.

“What about Michael? He seems like a better wingman.” 

“Michael’s not allowed to attend anymore Cabin 9 parties after he was banded when he switched out their shampoo with Nair. I’ll pick you up at your cabin then.” Luke walked off back to the sand pit and started swinging at the dumbie once more. 

Ashton didn’t want to sound mean, but he really didn’t want to go to this party. The party scene wasn’t for him; he found that out the hard way. He gathered his things and walked over to the edge of the pit. “I’m not going to that party.” Ashton called over to Luke, making sure he heard him.

The taller boy gave one hit to the straw dumbie. “You’re saying that now. But you’ll end up going.” 

Ashton scuffed in confusion, leaving Luke to this practice. 

~*~

“Heard you got invited to a Cabin 9 party?” Michael jumped from behind Ashton. The two of them had been in Iris’ cabin for almost their whole lunch break, and this was when Michael thought it was best to bring it up. 

Ashton slumped in his seat. “I’m not going.”

“I know you’re a bit antisocial, Ash but it’s just a small party. There isn’t going to be not that many people there. Wait until summer starts, that’s when this place gets packed.” It’s only been a week and Michael already understood how Ashton was as if they had been friends for years. Ashton just sighed, messing with the hem of his orange camp shirt. 

“And besides I’ll be there. And from what I hear, it was Luke who got you in.” Michael smiled, nudging lightly. 

“I thought you’re were banned from Cabin 9.” Ashton turned back to Michael, ignoring the nudging. Michael shrugged. 

“Banned shammed. I’m still going even if I have to sneak in. You know those Aphrodite kids get the Hermes kids to smuggle alcohol into camp. Can’t pass that up. Are you going to pass it up even if Luke invited you?” 

“I’m starting to think just because Luke is the son of the King of Gods, he and everyone else at this camp thinks he is so special.” Ashton didn’t mean for to sound as harsh as it came out. 

“He is the camp’s head camper. He sort of runs the camp.”

“Head camper?”

“You get that from having done the most quests, earning favor from most of the gods and being Superman.” Michael flopped on his bunk, folding his arms behind his head. 

“How is he Superman?” Ashton was starting to question how much this camp actually loves the boy. 

“Well,” Michael drowned out the word, coming up with a list in his head. “He’s completed twelve quests in the last five years successfully. He can control the weather and he can fly.”

Ashton knew about demigods having powers. Himself, he could sing to heal people and had amazing archery skills (that’s what the classes here at camp told him, but Ashton hadn’t tried any of them out yet). But hearing that Luke could actually fly was unreal. 

“Okay…well you see him more then me, just tell I’m sorry but I can’t go.”

“ ’Mkay.”

~*~

Ashton learned after that to never trust Michael to do anything. 

“Ash, there you are!” The tall blonde walked over to Ashton. Ashton had just gotten out of one of his last classes for the afternoon. 

“Hey Luke.” Ashton returned a smile. 

“Hey, I was thinking, we’d go over about seven tomorrow. So we could just walk in and not, you know, get attention drawn to us. Cause I know you don’t like attention.”

Ashton sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I thought Michael told you.”

“He did. He told me you were worried about all the people there. Which is fine. Totally understandable. We can just stick to the back of the cabin.”

“I really don’t think anything I’ve said to you is actually going through. I meant what I said before. I. Am. Not. Going. To. That. Party. Nothing will ever change my mind.”

Luke didn’t look like he was about to give up. “How about a bet? If you win, I’ll stop asking for to go. I’ll go by myself. But if I win, you have to go.”

“What kind of bet?” Ashton just was curious.

“Um, how about a sword fight. Last one standing wins.”

“That’s not fair. You’ve had way more practice with a sword. I’ve just started my lessons.” 

“How about…” Luke scanned the area. He smiled when he locked onto the archery field. “How about a game of archery? The one who makes closest to the bulls eye wins.”

“Again. You’ve had way more practice than me.”

“You’re a son of Apollo. You should be a natural, so it should be an easy win for you.” Why Luke suggested this, Ashton wasn’t going to ask. He agreed to the bet.

Once they both arrived at the archery field, Luke got everything set up. He got the target a ways out from the two of them and two bows. 

“I’ll go first, if that’s okay?” Luke asked. Ashton didn’t mind and allowed him to step up to marked spot on the ground. Luke pulled on the string of the bow, aiming the arrow to the target yards away. Releasing the arrow, it flew hitting the ring right before the bull’s eye. “Your turn.” Luke didn’t even look remotely disappointed in that shoot. 

Ashton stepped up to the mark. He shuffled his feet a bit, finding the right stance. He lifted the bow up to eye level. He had no idea what he was doing. But he had just seen Luke do it; he could manage one little arrow. He took another minute or two with the bow still in hand as he stared at the target. 

“Here, let me help.” Ashton felt Luke press up against his back. His hands took hold of his own and his chin hooked on his shoulder. 

“I-I-I…” Ashton stammered. Luke was so close to him he could feel his soft breathing on his neck. Luke moved his fingers to interlock with Ashton’s where he had them at the front of the bow. 

“Just breathe and keep your eye on the target. Then release.” Ashton nodded. There was the strong feel of electricity Ashton had often before felt when Luke was close to him. But it was now it felt stronger. Not just a little tingle. From the corner of his eye, where their hands were intertwined near the head of the arrow, Ashton saw a wave of electricity spark off Luke’s hand.

Taking one big deep breath, Ashton eyed the red bull’s eye, aimed and released. It flew hitting the middle dead on.

“Ha!” Ashton did a little jump for his victory. “Looks like I win. You have to stop nagging me to go to that stupid party now.”

Luke looked at Ashton like a proud parent who just get their kid win. “Yeah I guess so.” He lowered his head with a smile. “Or. I could do this.” Luke advanced toward Ashton, picking him up bridal style. At the sudden lift, Ashton grabbed around Luke’s neck not knowing what he was doing. 

The ground below was slowly leaving them behind. Luke was levitating off the ground with Ashton in his arms. They had reached a little over thirty feet in the air and Ashton looked down. His heart almost stopped. The camp was a miniature set from the height they were at. 

“Luke! LUKE! LUKE!” Ashton shouted at the top of his lungs. He was clinging tight onto Luke’s shirt as if was about to fall any second. “PUT ME DOWN NOW!”

Luke stopped and just hovered in the sky. He had the most smuggest smiled plastered on his face. “Not until you agree to go to that party.” 

It was hard for Ashton to think right now. He was about fifty feet above the ground. And if he wasn’t scared out of his wits right now, the view would have been a perfect on paper. “Fine! Just put me down!” The smaller boy yelling into Luke’s chest. 

“Deal.” Slowly, the son of Zeus returned down to Earth. It wasn’t until Luke was firmly planet on the ground that Ashton lifted his head from his chest. Angrily, Ashton pushed himself out of Luke’s arms. 

“You asshole.” Ashton glared at Luke. 

Luke just smiled. “I’ll be around seven then.”


End file.
